


They come in three's

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: the Nolan gold family fall ill in stages but being the strong-willed people that they are refusing to admit they are ill even to the people they love





	1. in sickness part 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this is my first time writing for swanfire where they are the main couple rather than the side couple Henry was never adopted and I’m changing his name to Cole Emma raised him on her own after getting out of prison wanting a new start. They moved to Manhattans New York. Years later in 2012 while still living in NY Emma runs into Bae again and he learns of henry his son one night while driving the family stumble upon the hidden town of Storybrooke and well you all know what happens Emma breaks the curse yadda, yadda, yadda but that is the ONLY CURSE there is no more other curses and they are free to come and go without losing their memories. Bae was never separated from Rumple and grew up with his father and Belle in the dark castle (yes the ogers war still hit and Rumple and Bele still made their deal) yet when the curse took them to the land with out magic ( Belle became Lacey but she was not golds girlfriend and no one had any memory of their life in their old world but some how Rumple and Bae Still were father and son.)  
> **************************************************************************  
> When Bae was old enough to leave and start is own life he left storybrooke unfortunately he never heeds his father’s warning of DON’T LEAVE TOWN. So that is how Baelfire Gold became Neal Cassidy yet went back to his birth name after the curse broke Emma legally changed her Last name from swan to Nolen, (I’m going to use David’s cursed last name as snow David and Emma’s last name as it sounds better then charming) after the curse broke and learns who her parents are. Emma and Bae got engaged 8 months ago on the 12th of March 2017 she changed her last name again to include not only her maiden name but also her Married name as she and Bae had a 1-month engagement before tying the knot in a fairy-tale wedding on 7th of May 2017, 5 months ago.  
> ***************************************************************************  
> There is no Black fairy or stealing of Gideon or speeding up of belle’s pregnancy nor any of Rumbelle splitting up so no will or EQ. in other wards Rumbelle have been happy since the first curse broke and Happily Married for 3 years (11th May 2014 and had Gideon on 29th of August 2017 making the baby 1 month old. After the curse broke Regina was stripped of her magic and run out of town there was no longer a need for mayor also Rumple owns Storybrooke., I’ve changed snow and David’s baby name from Neal to Leo in honor of Snows father Leopold ( people are going to give me shit over this because in the show David didn't like the name) as I remember in one ep snow suggested they name their baby after her father, so I’ve just shortened the name

Started it on 30/4/18

 **SG** : hey guys this story was inspired by a story I read ages ago and had in my fav however over on fanfiction it does not seem to in my fav anymore and I can’t remember WHO wrote the story nor what the main title was the story is a three-part chapter story.

Ch 1 she called my father: Neal/Bae gets sick but won’t admit it Emma figure it out while texting him and calls Belle and Rumple who go over and look after Neal/Bae.

Ch 2 He called my parents: Emma wakes up feeling unwell Neal/ learns this and gets his revenge by calling snow and David.

Ch 3 (I can’t remember the chapter title of this story):  Henry fall ill with chicken pox but tries to hide it from violet who goes and tells Emma and Neal who inform Regina

* * *

 **Title:** in sickness part 1  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** swanfire and Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Family/ hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Bae falls ill with a cold but Bae being the stubborn person that he is refuses to admit he is ill until his wife Emma Nolan-Gold stops by his work

* * *

 

*****Wednesday 18th of October 2017 The Nolan-Gold apartment *****

Bealfire Gold woke the following morning after his beautiful wife Emma Nolen- Gold daughter of snow white Nolen and David Nolen former king and Queen of the western side of the Infinite Forest. Left for the sheriff’s office. He felt sluggish his eyes were heavy his nose was blocked he had a terrible headache. Poor Bae had come down with the flu, yet he still got up and dressed in his work clothes and went down stairs. Not feeling hungry he made himself a black coffee, after the coffee he head out of the house and got into his own GOLD bug and drove off to work.

* * *

 

******The Marine Garage7:00******

Pulling up outside the garage a cold shiver ran down Bae’s spine and he sneezed making his eyes water whipping his eyes he got out of the car and made his way into the Garage where 17-year-old Hansel was working under a car and tuning it up hearing foot steps he slid out from under the car and saw Bae walking in and over to clock in.

“Hey morning Mr G what happen to you, you look gross man, come down with a bug did ya?” asked Hansel.

Bae just glared at the teen.

“Mr G are you sure your ok you look a little under the weather sir” said Hansel’s 17-year-old twin sister Gretel

Bae smiled at the teen.

“Thank you, Miss Tillman, but I’m fine” said Bae.

 Before walking over to his assigned job and getting to work. He worked at half strength getting a warning to go home, at 9:00am by his boss Michael 2 hours after he arrived at work.

Hansel and Gretel had left for school an hour ago

Bae argued and stayed another hour until Michael said that Bae not being 100% was a work hazard so grumbling he headed home

* * *

*****The Nolan-Gold /Gold apartment*****

Bae walked in to his apartment at 11:00am closed and locked the door trudged up the hallway while thinking, _I should not have gone out in that rainstorm last night but how else was I going to clear my head after Emma dropped that bomb on me that she was 2 weeks pregnant with our 2 nd child._

Entering the master bedroom, he took off his work boots and flopped face first onto the bed, stuffing his head under HIS Pillow and tried to get some shut eye although it wasn’t easy with his head throbbing.

* * *

After doing paperwork for most of the morning Emma looked up at the clock to see it was noon, stretching out her tired muscles Emma stacked the papers she was working on and put the to one side, before grabbing her pursue phone and keys and making her way out of the sheriff’s office though the building and out into the street. From there she heads towards her car gets in straps in puts the key into the ignition and drive’s off to The Marine Garage, to invite her husband to lunch. When she got to the Garage however, it didn’t turn out like she hoped.

Entering the Garage Emma looked around but didn’t see her husband but saw Hansel and Gretel working away the twins had comeback during their lunch hour to continue working.

Suddenly their father Michael walked out of the office

“Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?” asked Michael.

“Morning Mr Tillman I’m here to pick up my husband for lunch but seems he’s already out to lunch?” Emma observed.

“Actually, sheriff I had to send the young Mr Gold home” said Michael.

“Home Why?” asked Emma who had become worried.

“He came to work sick I let him work but tried sending him home 2 hours later, but he wouldn’t budge” said Michael.

 _The rainstorm of course_ thought Emma

Emma smiled.

“Well the men in my family are very stubborn” 

 “So, I let him continue until 11:00 when I could see he was struggling with lifting the tool box I knew he wasn’t 100% and not being at full strength it’s a work hazard here so I sent him home” Michael.

“Thank you” said Emma she went to turn and walk away when Michael called out to her.

“Sheriff give Baelfire our best the twins were quite worried about him when he came in today” said Michael

 Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“I will” she replied.

So, walking back to her Car she got in strapped herself in and drove off to granny’s where she orders grilled cheese and a coco with Cinnamon as well as a bowl of Hot soup for Bae taking the take-out Bag she turns and spots her in laws and baby brother in law entering the Dinner.

“Hey, Belle Rumple, and hello to you Gideon” said Emma.

Gideon just looks at his sister in law and babbled back to her, making Emma smile 

“Hello Emma” they Reply.

“You look a bit flushed Dear are you ok?’ asked Rumple.

“Yes and no I’ve just come from the Garage it seems my dear hubby caught a cold after going for a walk last night and had to be sent home I only learned he was sick and sent home after I went to his work to see if he wanted to grab some lunch, so I have some soup for him but with Dad and mum along with Leo out of town there is no one to watch the station plus I have a mountain of paperwork I still need to finish ” said Emma.

“Emma honey it was a rain storm last night” said Belle

“I know he got court in it”

“Well we can take the soup to him and stay and look after him and if your running late and can’t meet Cole at the bus stop ring us and we’ll go get the lad” said Rumple.

“Thanks, but its lunch hour so I’ll spend it looking after Bae but if I need anything I’ll call” said Emma.

“please do dearie” said Rumple

Emma gave them each a kiss on the cheek then bent to kiss Gideon’s forehead yet before she could leave Belle stopped her.

“Emma when you get home make Bae some Honey tea that always helped him when we leaved in the enchanted forest and he wasn’t well during winter times “

Emma eyes widened. Learning just now that her husband liked honey tea when he wasn’t well, was something she never knew about her husband as he very rarely got sick around her in fact this was the first time.

“I’ll make sure to make him a cup” said Emma before leaving the diner

* * *

 

*****The Nolan-Gold /Gold apartment*****

Entering the apartment Emma set her keys purse and take out bag on the desk just inside the door closing the door behind her she takes the take-out bag and heads for the kitchen setting the bag on the counter. She made her way down the hall and into the master bedroom where she found her beloved softly snoring.

Emma smiled yet rolled her eyes when she found that he had fallen a sleep in his work clothes but then grew concerned by how he looked when she made her way over to him his face looked flushed his hair stuck to his face and there was small sweat spot on his uniform, collier trying not to wake him she reached out and placed a hand on his forehead only to pull back moments later his forehead was hot and sweaty

 _He’s running a fever, that’s it I need to get him out of those clothes and into a shower or bath_ she thought.

So, leaning over she pressed her lips to his hot mouth and did not pull away until his eyes were open. Bae pulls away and starts coughing up a storm once the coughing fit stops he glares at his wife

“Em….” He stops because of how dry his throat feels.

Emma smiles walks out of the room but comes back moment later with a glass of water in hand, Bae takes it gratefully and takes two big gulps of the water before setting it on the bedside table. feeling his throat moist now he was able to talk clearer.

“Emma why you do that?” asked Bae

"Honey your hot”

Bae grinned

“I thought that was why you loved me because I’m so hot”

Emma just rolled her eyes.

“Bae honey your RUNNING a fever, now I need you out of your work clothes and to hop into the shower to bring your temp down,”

Bae just groans and rolled away.

“I’m not sick love just tired now can I get back to sleep please”

 Emma huffs and leaves the room to grab the thermometer entering the room Emma walks over to the bed reaches over her husband and put the thermometer in his mouth he turns his head and glares at her. Emma just moves the thermometer, so it would sit under the tongue.

“I’m ot ick” said Bae.

Emma raised an eye brow a few minuets and it beeped taking out, she looks at the temp then looks at her husband.

“Well sweetie if you’re not sick or running a fever why does the thermometer say 110 hmm”

Bae just rolls back over facing away from his wife

“Now come on out of that sweat sleeked uniform and go for a shower it might help bring your temp down” Emma tells him again.

Bae groans

Yet before he could say what he wanted to say, he felt himself about to sneeze, so he quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed coughed and then whipped his watery eyes before putting it in the bin by the bed. suddenly a cold chill ran down his spine making him shiver

“Come on love time to go for that shower.” Said Emma.

It takes a while but after 5 to 10 minuets her husband was free of his sweat socked uniform pulling her love to his feet she gave him a tap on his ass while saying.

“Go on, go have a nice hot shower I also brought you some hot soup from granny’s”

Baelfire looked over his shoulder and glared yet walked into the bathroom still grumbling that he wasn’t sick. So, while Bae had his shower, Emma went and got out his warm PJ’s dressing gown and slippers and laid them out on the dressing table, before stepping out of the room and headed back to the kitchen. Taking out her hot coco with cinnamon she got from granny’s and then makes a honey tea for Bae,

* * *

After some time, Emma heard Bae shuffling down the hallway, he entered the dining room hall/ kitchen wearing his warm PJ's and dressing gown along with his slippers she gave him a sweet smile and set his honey tea and the bowl of hot soup down in front of him before taking a set across from him and taking out her own lunch from granny’s. after Bae had four spoonsful of the soup he looked up across at Emma.

“How did you know I was unwell?” asked Bae.

Emma swallowed the piece of grilled cheese before answering.

“I went by your work to ask you if you want to grab lunch with me when you boss told me he had sent you home an hour ago because you were unwell although he tried to send you home earlier in the day, but you would not budge”

After Emma finished her hot drink and grilled cheese she left her darling husband to finish his tea and soup and went to strip the bed. Once the bed was stripped and fresh clean sheets put on the bed Emma turned the bed down and made her way out to her husband.

“I stripped the sheets and put new ones on so after you Finish I want you back in that Bed I’ve taken the sick bucket from under the sink and placed it by the bed just in case also I want you to take 2 of these she said, while heading to the Med cabernet and take out 2 Advil from the box and handing them to Bae she watched Bae take both.

“Can you Eat any more?” asked Emma.

Bae just shook his heavy head.

Emma smiled and put the half empty bowl back in the fridge, then put Bae’s cup in the sink before helping her husband back to Bed and tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

“I’ll see you after work love get some rest” she kissed him one final time and left the room grabbed her purse and keys locked the door and headed down the stairs and out of the building and into her bug. From there she headed on back to the station, stopping at her father in laws pawn shop on the way.

* * *

 

The Golds heard the jingle of the bell.

“Let’s go see who is, here Gideon” said Rumple lifting the baby into his arms they went to see who had entered only to see it was their Daughter Emma Nolan-Gold.

“Hey Belle, hey Rumple I just came to say Bae had a shower and his lunch as well as 2 Advil and is now back in bed sound asleep,”

The couple smiled.

“Thank you my dear for telling us” said Rumple.

“You don’t think he’d mind if we pop around to see him in say 2 hours, do you?” asked Belle.

Emma smiled.

“Oh, he’d ring and complain and say why did you call my parents when there is nothing wrong”

Belle chuckled.

“Why is it that the men in our family are so stubborn and do not want to admit when they are ill?” asked Emma.

“No idea, I even heard men act like it’s the end of the world when they get sick and act like they’re dying”

Belle laughed.

“Sounds like someone I know and love” said Belle glancing at her husband.

“Oh, you mean your Husband turns back into a beast when he isn’t well?” asked Emma, while sending a sly smile towards her father in law

Rumple just glared.

Belle giggled “yep and it’s the end of the world”

The two women just giggled at Rumple’s expanse 

“But in all seriousness is it alright for little brother to be around Bae while he’s unwell?” asked a Worried Emma, while running her finger over his chubby cheek, while looking down at Gideon lying happily in his father’s arms.

Both Rumple and Belle smiled at their daughter in law’s concern for their youngest son.

“Yes, Emma he’ll be fine dear” said Rumple.

“You’d need my keys to get in?” said Emma.

Who went to hand her house keys over only for Rumple to hold up his hand jingling from his thumb and index finger was a keychain and hang from it was the MASTER Key to his son and daughter in law’s house.

“I own this town or have your forgotten dearie,” he said while giving her an impish smile

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Alright then I best be off."

With that she turned and left the shop.

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 20/5/18 


	2. TLC Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: also Comments help motivate me to write more and continue the story if I have some ideas from the fans on what they want to see happen in the story, next chapter starts a few weeks after this one poor Emma ends up with a BAD case of morning sickness 
> 
> P.S Emma learned she was pregnant on 17th of October 2017

Started it on 20/5/18

 **Title:** TLC part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** swanfire /rumbelle

 **Genre:** hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** learning their eldest son is sick the golds head to their son and daughters place to give their boy some much needed TLC

* * *

 

*****2 hours later 2:30pm*****

Belle and Rumple closed the library and shop early to go visit their sick son

Pulling up outside the building got out took Gideon out of his car seat carrier and placed him in the stroller before walking into the building and towards the elevator and took it up to the second floor. Stepping out of the elevator Belle pushed the strolling down the hall until they came to the apartment.

Knocking on the door first and calling out to him. In side Bae lay curled up on the cold tiles of bathroom floor, after throwing up his lunch and honey tea

“Bae son, it’s papa”

Hearing His father Bae groans.

 _She told my parents_ he thought miserably.

Seconds later he heard the door unlock and heard footsteps and this time he heard his mother Belle

“Bae honey we’ve come to see how your faring?” said Belle.

It was then they heard the groan from the bedroom walking up the hallway with Gideon in the stroller the first thing they notice was Bae wasn’t in bed, looking around they saw the door ajar and gave each other worried looks. Belle steps back as Rumple steps up to the door and Knocks.

“Bae, son” Rumple whispers.

However, he received no reply, so he pushes the door open further and the pair got the shock of their lives lying curled up on the bathroom floor was their son. Rumple raced over skidding on his knees by his boy and lifted Him into his arms and walking out and over to the bed.

“It’s alright Bae Papa’s got you” Rumple whispered.

Rumple placed a hand on his son’s forehead and felt how hot he was”

“your feverish Bae” said Rumple

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Belle pull out her mobile to call Dr Frankenstein AKA Dr Whale Storybook’s only doctor even if the Curse had broken he was now going back to using his original name of Dr Victor Frankenstein, So While Belle was on the phone to Victor and explained to him what Happened Rumple was trying to get Bae to wake up when he finally did he frown.

“P…. A…. P…A he said while coughing.

Rumple smiled.

“What are you doing here” asked Bae

“Can’t we come see our boy when he’s not feeling well” Rumple asked.

 Bae blinked.

“We?” he asked

Before coughing again.

“Your mother and brother”

Bae lifted his head to see his mother who had a frown on her face as she spoke with Victor

He turned when he heard his baby brother start whimpering.

Rumple lifted his young son into his arms and brought him over to Bae who shook his head.

“Pa…

He tried to say only to end in a coughing fit, afterwards he continued what he was trying to say.

….pa I don’t want Gideon to get sick” he wheezed 

 Meanwhile Belle was still arguing with Victor. However, they argument was noticed by Rumple he set Gideon down by Bae before walking over to his wife.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he whispered so Victor couldn’t hear him.

“Seems the good doc is too busy, and WE have to take Bae to him” she said moodily.

Rumples eyes narrowed

Bae covered his brother with his body as the lamp closes to the boys exploded

“Papa” Bae angerly chocked out.

As poor Gideon began crying softly

Rumple turned and looked at what he’s done.

“Oh, I’m sorry son is your brother ok?” asked Rumple worriedly before with a wave of his hand the lamp was mended.

“He’s fine physically but you scared him” Bae said dryly as his mouth felt like sand paper.

He went to grab the glass on the bedside table only to realize it was empty looking over he saw his father on the phone now ague…. Ok more like threating to turn Dr Frankenstein into a toad or snail if he did not come to Bae right now, as they and even Bae himself knew there was no way Bae could make the trip to the hospital.

Belle smiled and shook her head, then saw the distress look on Bae’s face, walking over she notices the empty glass and smiled, taking the glass she stepped into the bathroom to refill the glass, coming back moments later. She helped him sit up and put the pillow he’d been resting on against the headboard then helped Bae sit back against it before handing him the glass.

 After taking a gulp he set the now half empty glass down before picking his brother and cradled him, trying to calm him. He felt a tickle in both his nose and throat and quickly turned away from Gideon to sneeze and cough into his shoulder. Belle left and came back with a tissue box and set it on the bedside table looking down he saw Gideon had gone back to sleep, so he handed his brother back to his mother and blew his nose before shivering.

“Do you want another honey tea sweetheart?” she asked

While setting Gideon back in the stroller

Bae nodded then yawned.

“Can I have the left-over soup to?” asked Bae.

“Of course, dear” said Belle.

 “thank you mummy” said Bae

She saw him shiver and grabbed another blanket and placed it over his shoulders. Bae smiled, Belle returned the smile and kissed his forehead. Rumple finally got off the phone and turned to see his eldest son curled against Belle the poor boy looked awful

“Victor will be here in 30 minutes” said Rumple.

“Stay with our boy honey while I re-heat his lunch and make him another cup of honey tea and fill up a bowl and grab a cloth for his forehead” said Belle.

Rumple smiled and took his wife’s spot on the bed and wrapped his son in his arms.

“Papa I’m cold” Bae whispered.

Rumple wraps the blanket tighter around his boy and rubbed his back to try and warm him 15 minuets later Belle returns to see her sweet boy dozing against his papa.

“Ok my love here is your tea and the rest of your soup” 

Rumple helped his son sit up, Belle then placed the tray on his lap Belle suddenly wrinkled her nose as Gideon began crying.

“Hey what’s wrong with little brother?” asked Bae

Before taking a spoonful of soup.

“Your brother just needs a change” said Rumple placing a finger under his own nose.

“So glad I can’t smell right now”

Belle giggled, and Rumple smiled

“Spare room down the hall now please go change Gideon before I gag” said Bae.

Before getting back to his soup. Belle scooped Gideon up in her arms grabbed the baby bag under the stroller and left the room, when Bae finished the soup he set the tray on the bedside table.  Rumple got off the bed and made his way around to the other side and sat on the edge of the bed grabbed the cloth and dipped it into the cool water and rung it out

“110, 2 hours and 30 minutes ago” Bae said softly.

Rumple eyes widened and went to grab the thermomotor to check if it had gotten any higher or lower coming back moment later he placed the thermomotor in his son’s mouth and wait until it beeped taking it out he saw it had risen by 2 as Bae’s temp was 112 degrees now.

“lay back son” Rumple whispered, while brushing his sweaty hair back from his face

Bae lay back and let his papa place the cloth on his forehead the first touch of the wet cloth on his forehead made Bae shiver, Rumple took his son’s hand and felt it was clampy. Belle returned with a happy Gideon babbling away.

“Glad…. someone’s…. feeling….” he broke off with a coughing fit.

Bae grimaced his throat hurt from all the coughing. Bae snuggled down as Rumple pulled the covers up around his boy he removed the cloth and kissed Bae’s forehead before re dipping the cloth in the water ringing it out and placing it on Bae’s forehead again

“Rumple you look worried” said Belle.

“His temps gone up?”  

“What was his temp before?” asked Belle  

“He told me it was 110, 2 hours ago its now 112”   

 Belle gasped, and her eyes widened. Just then Gideon began whimpering.

“Ohh hey sweetie, it’s going to be ok hero, your brother will get better just you wait and see” Belle said trying to calm her youngest son down

“What’s taking Frankenstein so long?” Rumple growled.

With great relief they heard the knock Belle shifted Gideon to her right sholder and left the room, heading to the front door. When she opened the door she saw Victor on the other side.

“Come in Vic” said Belle.

“Afternoon Mrs Gold and where is young Mr Gold?” asked Victor.

“Down the hall Vic” said Belle.

* * *

Entering the room Victor saw Bae curled against his father the poor boy looked awful he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, before opening his bag.

“Now Bae how did this happen?” asked Victor.

“Got caught in the rainstorm” said Bae before sneezing and then coughing and shivered

 "I’m going to listen to your breathing ok, so I’ll need you to sit up”

Bae groans as Rumple and Victor help him sit up Victor breath on the stethoscope before slipping it under Bae’s shirt, Victor listened to Bae’s breathing with a frown Bae coughed and groans.

“What’s wrong” asked Victor.

“My head feels heavy and my throats sore my nose it blocked, and I feel hot and cold at the same time”

“He had a temp of 110 at 12:00 I rechecked it and it had come up to 112” said Rumple.    

Victor raised and eyebrow and finished his check-up.

“When’s the last time you took anything?”

“Emma gave me two Advil at lunch” said Bae.

Victor nodded.

“It seems you have the flu I’m going to proscribe you some day and night tablets plus vicks vapor rub to help clear your chest, but I want you to drink plenty of water and get lots of rest” said Victor 

“Been doing that” said Bae leaning over to rest his head on his father’s chest.

“well looks like everything is in order I’ll leave you to it” said Victor.

He wrote the proscription and handed it to Belle.

“I’ll head to the pharmacy right now anything else I can get you Bae.”

“Some ice cream mama please?” asked Bae.

Belle glanced at Victor

He nodded

“Ok what flavour would you want”

“cookie dough please”

“Rumple hon what one would you like?”

“Napoleon”

“Do you know what Emma’s fav is?” asked Belle 

“Caramel swirl” said Bae before sneezing

“Cole is honey comb”

“Would you like them in cones or cups?” asked Belle.

“Cups would be easier” said Rumple

“Small medium or large?”

“Medium would do”  

 Belle kissed them both goodbye and pushed the stroller out of the room Victor followed they left the house together Belle waved to Victor as she walked to the store.

* * *

Entering the store, she smiled at Sneezy and handed him the proscription while she went and got the vicks vapor rub returning moments later and paid for everything and placed the bag under the stroller before leaving and headed over to the big chill Ice Cream shop"

Walking in she smiled at Elsa.

“Hey Elsa” said Belle entering the shop.

The woman’s eyes lit up.

“Good afternoon Mrs Gold, what can I get you this afternoon”

“Can I get 5medium ice cream cups one with, cookie dough, another with Napoleon, a 3rd with caramel swirl, a 4th with honey comb  and the last one is a triple choc please?” asked Belle.

“Coming up” said Elsa 

“Thanks”

So, Belle took a seat in the booth while she waited for her order a few minutes later Elsa called her and handed her a holder with 5 medium ice creams.

"I’ve made sure they will not melt” said Elsa

Belle smiled her thanks and left.

* * *

******Sheriff’s office******

Belle entered the office and saw her daughter in law hard at work.

“the most boring part of any work is paper work”

Emma looked up to see her mother in law and brother in law.

“Belle, Gideon what re you two doing here?" she asked, getting up and making her way over first she hugged Belle and then knelt in front of Gideon and hugged the 1-month old boy.

“To give you a treat and an update on Bae.” Said Belle handing Emma her ice cream.

“When we got to your place we found Bae curled up on the bathroom floor so we put him back to bed a few minuets later Bae told us his temp was 110 at lunch after Rumple realized how warm he was so he rechecked it and it had gone up by to so we called Victor and he came listen to baes chest and said he had the case of the flu he gave us  proscription  for some tablets and I grabbed some vicks vapor rub and some ice cream as he wanted ice cream.”

“Thanks, so much Belle” said Emma then looked up at the clock to see it was after 3:30

“Oh, shoot Cole’s Bus will be here soon” said Emma.

Grabbing up her ice cream cup bag and keys and locking up. Belle followed her out Emma locked up the station and the pair parted ways Emma jumped into her bug and drove off while Belle walked on back to the apartment.    

* * *

Entering she made her way to the fridge and put Cole’s ice cream in the freezer suddenly she heard footsteps and saw Rumple coming down the hall.

“He’s asleep”

“Ok I’ll put the vaper rub and night and day tablets in the cupboard and his ice cream in the freezer,” said Belle.

Afterwards the family sat around the table eating their ice cream with Gideon happily babbling away and moving about in the stroller. Suddenly they heard the key in the lock afterwards the door open and in walked Emma with their grandson Cole.

“Grandma Belle, Grandpa Rumple uncle Gideon” Cole smiled.

Walking over to them and giving them all a hug.

“How’s dad?” asked the 15-year-old.

“He’s resting right now lad” said Rumple    

“Cole sweetie go change and then do your homework,” said Emma.

“Ok mum”

“Cole darling, I brought you a honeycomb ice cream when I went to get your father myself your uncle grandpa and mother one, so you can have that after dinner ok”

“Thanks grandma” he said before heading up the hall way to his room.

He stopped and peeked in on his father, he smiled when he saw him sound asleep.

“I love you dad get well” Henry whispered before continuing onto his bedroom. 

Entering he changed from his school uniform into afterschool clothing grabbed his port bag and headed bag down the hall and into the kitchen and took a seat by his grandmother and took out  his homework and began working on it.

Rumple should I wake Bae and give him his afternoon tablet and put some vaper rub on him?” asked Emma placing her half-eaten ice cream in the freezer.

“Yes, it might be best” said Rumple.

Emma started making Bae a sandwich, afterwards grabbed the tablets and vaper rub and headed down the hall. For the rest of the afternoon the Golds stayed to help Emma with Bae and Belle helped Henry with his home work, Bae was up and joined his family for dinner around 6. The Golds left after Dinner. however as they were saying good bye and exchanging hugs and kisses, poor Gideon was crying as Bae held him because he didn’t want to go, but with a promise that Emma would call if she needed them, the Golds left their family and headed home.

RCS if you want more 

* * *

Finished it on 28/5/2018


	3. Morning sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG I’m not going to put to much or if any medical pregnancy stuff in the story even after I’ve researched it as I think I would get things wrong or confuse myself a bit so basically all that type of stuff is happening OFF screen

Started it on 29th /5/16

 **Title:** morning sickness

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Swanfire with hint of snowing

 **Genre:** family Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Emma ends up with a BAD case of morning sickness

* * *

******Tuesday 28 th November 2017******

6 weeks have gone by since Emma revealed to her husband that she was 2 weeks pregnant, things have been great there wasn’t much morning sickness in the first few weeks,  but this morning she was hit bad, yet she is now 8 weeks pregnant. Bae woke at 5:30 that morning to the sound of his wife throwing up pulling back the covers he went to the ensuite, yet the door was closed so he knocked softly.

“Emma sweetie can I come in?” asked Bae.

All he got in a response was a groan.

Opening the door, he saw her on her knees and her head over the toilet bowl

Unknown to Emma, Bae smiled and made his way over to her, she only noticed he was there when she felt him pulling her hair away from her face.

“You finish” he asked kissing the top of her head.

Emma lift her head to answer only to bend over and start hurling again.

“Guess not” said Bae.

“You Finish up here and I’ll go make you dippy eggs with butter fingers and bring you a glass of water” said Bae, he kissed her head one last time before exiting the bathroom then the bedroom and down the hallway.

Rounding in to the kitchen he was surprised to see his son Cole standing by the sink.

“Cole, son what are you doing up so early?” asked Bae

“Just getting a glass of water say dad is mum ok?” asked Cole

Bae gave his boy a confused look.

“Why do you ask my boy” said Bae

“I overheard her throwing up while going to get a glass of water its been happening for a few weeks now” said Cole

Emma and Bae hadn’t told anyone of the pregnancy not even their son, yet his boy was smart and just looking at him Bae could tell he was working something out.

“Dad is…is mum pregnant?” asked Cole

Bae smiled.

“She is son how did you figure it out?” asked Bae.

Cole raised an eyebrow.

“Uh dad I watched both grandma Belle and grandma Snow go though it with both uncle Gideon and uncle Leo so yeah”

Bae chuckled.

“Smart boy”

“I’m just about to make your mother some breakfast and get her a glass of water”

 “I can take the one I got for myself to her and come back to grab another for myself”

“That would be wonderful son thank you, then it’s back to bed you have school in 3hours and 30 minuets not to mention you’ll need to be at the bus stop at 7:30 which means you’ll only have 2 hours of sleep before you’ll need to be up again so go back to Bed afterwards ok” said Bae.

He kissed his son’s head and started on his wife’s breakfast. Cole headed up the hallway and entered his parents’ bedroom, to see his mother standing in the door way looking as white as a ghost.

“Mum” he said softly  

 She looked up when hearing her son’s voice and gave him a smile.

“I brought you some water”

Emma was about to thank him when she felt her stomach roll again turning back she hurried back to the toilet, Cole sighed and walked in placing the glass on the counter.

“Your drink's on the counter mum I love you” he said before kissing her head and walking out only to call out.

“I want a baby sister.”

Before leaving the bedroom and headed back to bed.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Bae entered the bedroom and saw his wife leaving the bathroom while sipping on her water, walking over to the bed he set the tray down on the bedside table.

“Come on love back to bed” said Bae.

Taking the glass, and putting it on the bedside table he helped her into bed, propping up the pillows and pulling the covers over her before placing the tray in her lap. “Uh babe I have feeling Cole knows I’m pregnant as he called out that he wanted a baby sister” said Emma while digging into her dippy egg.

“He told me he had a feeling you were then asked if it was true, so I confirmed that you are”

“But how did he know?” asked Emma.

“He figured it out as he remembered how mama and Snow were like when they were both pregnant with our brothers.” Bae informed her,

“So, he put two and two together”

Bae nodded.

“I say he gets his brains from the human lie detector” Bae joked.

Emma just smiled.

After she finished Bae took her plate and came back moment later and crawled back into bed by his wife and want back to sleep.

* * *

Around 7:30 Bae woke again he knew he was late for work as was his wife so getting up he left to call Michael and David explaining that they will not be in today after getting off the phone with Michael who said it was ok for him to take the day off, he called his father in law to say Emma is unwell and wouldn’t be in, unfortunatly David became worried but said that he’d pop over around lunch. Bae was still on the phone with David when he heard Emma throwing up

Bae: David I got to go Emma’s throwing up again.

David: ok well I’ll be there at noon

With that the pair hung up Bae then noticed the note on the counter picking it up it read

** Hey mum hey dad  **

** Off to school didn’t get a chance to make breakfast will grab something from granny’s see you after school **

** Love Cole **

Bae smiled.

Heading up the hallway he walked into the room and walked over to Emma’s bedside table grab her half empty glass of water and made his way into the ensuite.

“Here love take some more water”

Emma groans but takes the water and sips it slowly.

“I told David you won’t be in he said he’d pop in around lunch time”

Emma groans.

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him I’m pregnant I DO NOT want my parents knowing, you know my mother she can’t keep a secret to save her life, at least NOT until after we tell your parents and beside I’m only what 8 weeks it’s far too early to tell, I’m not really showing after all” said Emma.

“of cause not dear” said Bae.

Helping her off the floor and walking her out of the ensuite and towards the bed.

“So just what did you tell my father anyway?” asked Emma as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulling her feet up and under the covers before pulling the covers over herself.

“Oh, I told him you had the flu and caught it from me when you were taking care of me”  

Emma’s eyes widened.

“He BELIEVED you?” she asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

“Yeah”

“Didn’t realize  dad was so gullible I mean he NORMALLY questions EVERYTHING but didn’t question  why I’m suddenly sick yeah I could have caught the cold from you but HELLO you had the cold  weeks ago don’t you think I might have had the ‘cold and got over it after all it wouldn’t last that long, ” Emma agued.

“It’s that or you have your fathers unhealthy talent for lying.”

Bae place his face in his hand and groans

“Oh, PLEASE don’t ever tell my papa that, he would not be happy if he thought I picked that up from him”

Emma giggled then groans as her stomach churned.

“Ok baby time to get some rest”

 He left and came back with the sick bucket

“Easier than getting out of bed love” he told her.

“Now would you like some toast and peppermint tea before going back to sleep?” asked Bae.

Emma smiled then yawned and nodded.

So, he left the room coming back 5 minuets with a plate and a cup of hot peppermint tea. Emma tried smiling only it came out as a yawn he smiled and set it down on the tray that Emma put on her lap.

Bae smiled and placed both on the tray.

“Ready for the 8-week scan?” asked Bae as he placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

“Yes, when is that again?” asked Emma

 “Today at 4” said Bae.

Emma placed her face in her hand when something clicked in her mind, Bae saw this and became worried, “Em love are you ok are you feeling queasy again?” he asked

She shook her head no.

“Do you have a headache?” he asked    

“No, I just remembered I promised to babysit Leo they were going to drop him off at 4”

“Shoot I remember Snow saying something about that” said Bae both trying to figure out how to get out of baby sitting because Emma was defiantly not well enough to be chasing after a 3-year-old.

“I’ll tell David”

Snow and David HAD finally been able to find time to celebrate their wedding anniversary they couldn’t do it ON their anniversary last month as Snow was helping with the preparations for the haunted house that her class was setting up for Halloween this year, plus with their jobs and snow spending all nights grading papers so they moved it to tonight and had gotten Emma to baby sit her 3-year-old brother. After some time, Emma began tucking into her toast and sipping her peppermint tea afterwards she snuggled down under the covers, suddenly Bae’s stomach rumpled.

Emma bit her lip hiding her smile.

“Go eat love while I take a nap”

With that Bae left to make his own breakfast yet looking at the clock he saw it was 11:30am.

_Ok maybe brunch_

Since he was up since 5:30 and had NOT eaten anything in 6 hour he made himself pancakes eggs sausages and toast and sat down to eat it, taking the first bite of the pancake, 30minuts later Bae was halfway though his brunch when there was a knock on the door. Groaning Bae got up and went to open the door only to see his father in law David and to his shock his mother in law Snow, Bae gave David a look that said, ‘you told Snow didn’t you.’

David gave his son in law a sheepish smile

Bae sighed, “come on in”

They entered and immediately Snow looked around for Emma but couldn’t find her.

“Where is my daughter, Baelfire” Snow demanded

“Snow she’s resting I’ve been up with her since 5:30 its only 30 minutes ago that she finally fell back to sleep,” David did give Bae a concerned look, “you look tired” he said worriedly.

“I am, listen I know you were planning to go out to dinner for your anniversary and that Emma would babysit but with her not being well I wouldn’t want Leo to catch the flu from Emma” said Bae regretfully.

“No, we understand we just might need to cancel tonight” said Snow.

David sighed.

The couple had kept putting their wedding anniversary dinner off for over a month now Bae saw the ‘here we go again’ look and tilted his head to the side David noticed it was Bae’s silent signal that he wanted to talk privately.

The pair walked off.

“Listen David you can still have that romantic Dinner at home while still looking after Leo make a wonderful meal lay the table with your best table cloth and china light some candles and put on some soft music it can work” Bae whispered.

David beamed, “thanks Baelfire.”

The couple left a few moments later and Bae finished his meal and joined his wife back in their bed.

* * *

 

*****3:00pm*****

3 hours later Bae was woken again by Emma throwing up, he leaned over and pulled her hair back once he knew she was done he got out of bed and empty’s the bucket down the toilet and then swilled the bucket out and placed it under the sink. Moments later Emma walked in and brushed her teeth they took a shower together dressed and left the apartment and headed for the hospital to get their 8-week scan.

* * *

******Storybrooke hospital******

Entering the hospital, they went up to the reception desk.

“Hi, Emma, Nolan-Gold to see Dr Frankenstein” said Bae.

The receptionist looked it up and smiled, “I’ll let him know you’re here please take a seat.” So, placing an arm around his wife he walked her over to a seat and sat her down, poor Emma felt queasy, so she wrapped her arms around her stomach, her face was pale and sickly, and she felt drained of all energy. Finally, Victor came out, “Mrs. Nolen Gold” he called.

“Come on love” said Bae, helping her to her feet the minuet Victor saw how pale Emma he was looked over at Bae.

"Baelfire, there are packets of saltine crackers in the vending machine down the hall,”

“I’ll be back dear” said Bae.

So, he left for the vending machine while Victor took Emma into the room and walked her over to the bed Emma pulled herself up and laydown her head hitting the soft Pillow, they waited until Bae came back. He opened the box and handed them to her before taking a seat next to her, opposite Victor.

* * *

*****an hour later*****

The couple returned home only to hear Cole call out from the living room.

“afternoon mum dad how was the DR’s?”

Emma walked into the living room munching on the crackers and handed him the sonogram photo.

Cole smiled.

“So this is my new sibling do we know what it is yet?” he asked his mother.

“No not yet sweetheart that won’t be posable until my 12-week scan” she told him.

He looked up at his parents and saw the tiredness on both their faces.

“OK you two beds NOW I’ll be fine by myself for a few hours I might even head to the library and do my homework there and see if I can’t invite myself to grandma Belle and grandpa Rumple’s for Dinner, so you two can get as much sleep as you like and not have to worry about getting up to cook dinner for me” said Cole.

Baelfire gave his son a greatful smile.

"I’m not about to pass up that opportunity come on love” he tells Emma.

The woman in question kisses her son’s forehead and takes the hand her husband had offered her and stands up together they head down the hall, once Cole hears the bedroom door close he stands up picks up his bag and heads out the door.

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 8/6/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: its finally done this chapter has been a pain to write i'm not a snowing fan which is why there isn't much in this story also if snow got one look at her daughter she would know Emma was pregant as i'm sure most women can figure out with a family memeber or friend is pregant and well i was trying to write it where emma doesn't want her parents to know because then it will be all over town you all know SNOW CAN'T KEEP A SECRET TO SAVE HER LIFE and this was a privet thing they were trying to keep it to themseleves yet even their son figured it out they just want to wait to tell everyone so writing the pregancey secret was hard.
> 
> the next chapter will be about Cole getting sick he gets sick while on school camp food Poisoning but that all i've got just the idea so the next chapter won't be up for a while also depends on how many pages it will have it may or may not have a part 1 part 2 thing going on

**Author's Note:**

> SG as this was getting long so I chopped it and started on the next one also anyone know the Author to 2 other Rumbelle stories sit on my lap dearie and sit on my lap dearie redux those stories are no longer on fan fic nor AO3 I had bookmarked them on here and had them both in my favs on fanfiction I just want to know where I can read them again so I would like to ask the Author but I can’t remember his/ her pen name


End file.
